<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Me Tender by mxartbotboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639971">Love Me Tender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxartbotboy/pseuds/mxartbotboy'>mxartbotboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Typist and the Agent [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Narcos (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Javi's POV, Kissing, Love Confession, M/M, Slice of Life, fluffy mornings, typist likes wearing Javi's clothes, whoops Javi caught the feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxartbotboy/pseuds/mxartbotboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His hand trailed over the fabric of his shirt. It’s far too big for you, but it’s the most endearing thing he’d ever seen, lighting up the possessive streak inside of him that wanted to wrap you up in his clothes forever, “Are you wearing my shirt?”</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Javi's POV of the fic 'What Comes Next?' although can be read as a standalone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Pena/Male Reader, Javier Peña/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Typist and the Agent [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Story of Javi/Male Reader</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Me Tender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochaaaa/gifts">mochaaaa</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Javi rolled the set of keys in his hand, standing in front of the worn apartment door with the brass numbers five one two nailed into the front. It wasn’t the first time he’d stood there, catching the reflection of himself in the curve of the five as he waited to be let in, but it was the first time he wasn’t knocking. The new key was shiny and silver, almost glowing against the others and the leather patch with ‘Kingsville, TX’ imprinted into it.</p>
<p>You had seemed so nervous, handing that key over. Javi had been nervous taking it. More than nervous; he had felt his entire stomach lurch at the sight of it, and he’d tried not to take it too quickly. <em>Act casual</em>, he’d told himself, chuckling and slipping it onto his keyring like it was nothing, <em>It’s just a key</em>.</p>
<p>It wasn’t just a key, though, and somehow both of you knew it. It was an unbelievable act of trust to Javi, and one he didn’t feel was wholly deserved. He didn’t call and wouldn’t always stay the night, never cooked and would often have to leave with little to no notice. Javi was sure you’d grow tired of it, tired of the uncertainty. Whatever it was between you, whatever this warm feeling in Javi’s chest was when he saw you, it was more than just fucking. Javi thought he had quelled that a long time ago. Helena had been an exception and it was a harsh reminder of why he kept his feelings at bay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Plucking it out of his palm, Javi pushed the key into the lock and turned it.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the smell of coffee that woke Javi. He blinked into the pillow, automatically reaching out for a body that wasn’t there. Your imprint was still in the sheets, though, and Javi sat up, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes. It was earlier than he usually woke and the door was half closed, perhaps in an attempt to quiet the noise of the coffee machine. A small smile pulled at Javi’s lips. He always told you the noise didn’t bother him, but you did it anyways.</p>
<p>Pulling the sheets back, Javi pushed himself out of bed and lumbered over to the door, the slight coolness of the air prickling his bare chest. The door swung open silently when he pushed it and Javi froze, one hand resting on the doorframe.</p>
<p>You’re standing at the counter, back to the door, filling the coffee machine with water. Hair a complete mess, and wearing one of Javi’s rumpled shirts– of course it was the bright pink one– the image is so serene that it caught Javi off guard. There you are, wearing one of his shirts, making enough coffee for both of you. Javi’s stomach twisted again, this time with the very simple and terrifying fact of realizing that he is in trouble.</p>
<p>He watched for a few more moments; you fill up the machine with grounds and turn it on, straightening up and resting your hands on the counter. Clever, quick hands that Javi loved, fingers that fiddled with anything they could get a hold of while you talk. Sometimes they’ll be stained with ink from changing the tape in the typewriters and you always complained about how it never came off. Javi doesn’t mind, though. He’s spent more time than he could surmise tracing the ink patterns along your palm, kissing the corners of them with a tenderness that he’d forgotten he could feel.</p>
<p>Filled with a sudden boldness that he’d hardly felt with you, Javi dropped his hand and stepped into the kitchen. The noise of it made you jump and you look over your shoulder at him, “Morning.” You reached for one of the mugs sitting on the counter, “Coffee?”</p>
<p>Wrapping his arms around you, Javi pulled you in, pressing a kiss to the back of your neck. The curl of your hair tickled his nose and for a moment he wanted to bury himself in it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hand trailed over the fabric of his shirt. It’s far too big for you, but it’s the most endearing thing he’d ever seen, lighting up the possessive streak inside of him that wanted to wrap you up in his clothes forever, “Are you wearing my shirt?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sorry, I just…” You trailed off and Javi wanted to laugh at his tease. Flustering you had more enjoyment than it ever should, and Javi took a hold of your hips to turn you around. You had a slight flush and an iron grip on the counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smoothing his hands along your collarbone, Javi gave in. “It looks good on you,” he reassured, “If a little big.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To emphasize his point, he pinched one of the sagging shoulders and you give him a <em>look</em>. While you weren’t much smaller than Javi, his shoulders were definitely broader.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not my fault your shoulders are so big.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, so I suppose it’s mine then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, for working out too much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then how could I do this?” The look on your face was absolutely priceless as Javi hooked his hands beneath your thighs and hoisted you up onto the counter. Blinking down at him, you’d barely recovered before Javi was stepping between your thighs and kissing you. You melt against him, opening your mouth and Javi took every moment to enjoy the taste of you. He’d never realized he liked kissing so much until he’d met you. You made it an art, appealing and addictive in a way that Javi almost dreamed about sometimes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could kiss you forever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something stirred inside him and he pulled away, closing his fingers in the lapels of the shirt. Your eyes are lidded and you licked your lips, watching curiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The words came out before Javi could properly process what he was saying. Heart pounding, dismay filled him as you widen your eyes and tense beneath his touch, lips parting slightly, “What?”</p>
<p>Too much. It had been too much. Javi cursed himself for being such a damned fool when it came to you. Whatever you’d had was enough, why did he have to try and take more? He waited for the pull, the lean back and the push against his shoulder. Instead, a silence fell between you, so still and thick that he finally had to speak despite himself;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean–”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No wait.” Your tone was different from what Javi had expected, and he watched carefully as you licked your lips and continue, “Say it again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time, it was nearly Javi’s turn to say ‘what?’ again. But it also restored him with a renewed hope, a warmth that spread out from his chest all the way to the tips of his fingers. He leaned in, cupping the side of your neck, eyes unwavering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Again, Javi waits for the rejection. Instead, the most gorgeous smile he’d even seen spreads across your face and you touch your forehead to his, “I love you too.”</p>
<p>“Oh, thank god.” The words tumbled out and Javi moved forward to press a hard kiss to you, a mixture of joy and utter relief. His arms around you tighten, mouths moving together, and Javi ignored the part of himself saying that this is a bad idea. Maybe it was, getting mixed up in these kinds of feelings right now. But you feel so good against him, moulding in a way that felt more than perfect, and Javi couldn’t bring himself to care anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least, not about anything except for you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Back from the holiday break, hope everyone's new year is going well so far! This is just a short little one- I love doing Javi's POV and we haven't seen that since 'The Story of Tonight' so I thought we would go back in time a little and see the love confession from his end. Hope you enjoyed!</p>
<p>find me on tumblr at <a href="https://mxartbotboy.tumblr.com">mxartbotboy</a> come say hi!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>